Coaxial HF plug-in connectors are used widely in electrical engineering. A common application is in this regard the use of coaxial plug-in connectors of this type as an interface to housings for the connection of coaxial lines to which high-frequency useful signals (HF signals) are transmitted.
However, in many uses, not only high-frequency useful signals but also low-frequency control signals and/or a DC voltage, for example for supplying power to the devices connected thereby, are transmitted via the same coaxial lines. One of these applications is, for example, the powering of head points, satellite reception equipment, etc.
It is therefore known to provide in the transmission path corresponding branch means via which the high-frequency useful signals (HF signals) can be separated from a DC voltage component or a low-frequency control signal (LF signal). This is frequently carried out by the interposition of capacitors or capacitor means via which the high-frequency useful signals can be transmitted, whereas the DC voltage component and/or the low-frequency control signals are decoupled.
However, a means of this type requires additional modules which are generally accommodated so as also to be integrated in a separate housing or in a separate chamber in a housing of a subsequent device used to process signals.
A generic coaxial connector has become known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,694. In an HF plug-in connector known therefrom, a hole is provided in the external conductor material so as to provide a switchable terminating impedance at this location. EP 0 129 820 A2 can also be taken to disclose as known a coupling element for connecting a signal transmission means to a coaxial main line. This element is a capacitive coupling element for connecting a signal transmission means to a coaxial main line. There is provided in this case a coaxial tap using a coaxial segment of the external conductor.
Finally, DE 102 08 402 A1 discloses in principle that electrical components can also be arranged in a dielectric.
The exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation provides an improved coaxial HF plug-in connector allowing compact decoupling of low-frequency control signals and/or DC voltage components from a high-frequency useful signal.
In an exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, the corresponding separating means for the separation of high-frequency useful signals from low-frequency control signals and/or a remote supply voltage (DC voltage component) is accommodated in the coaxial plug-in connector itself.
The coaxial plug-in connector has in this case on the connection side, like conventional coaxial plug-in connectors, an external conductor and also an internal conductor held apart by a dielectric. However, in addition, the contact plug-in connector in an exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation comprises a branch circuit having an HF internal conductor on which the high-frequency signals are further transmitted and an LF internal conductor on which the low-frequency control signals and/or the DC voltage component for the remote supply voltage which may be required are decoupled. In the exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation this may be carried out by a λ/4 balun.
In an exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, this balun is accommodated in a corresponding hole in the plug-in connector external conductor, thus further improving the HF signal attenuation.
It has proven beneficial to configure the branch circuit in such a way that the HF internal conductor and the LF internal conductor extend parallel to each other. However, an at least slightly diverging orientation is also possible, the angle preferably being less than ±10°, in particular less than ±5°, between the two branch lines.
In an exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, the HF signal conductor may be forwarded in the axial extension of the plug-in connector internal conductor and the LF internal conductor arranged in the coaxial connector on the output side, as a branch line offset radially relative to the HF signal conductor. An inverse configuration is also possible. In an exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, the branch circuit may be configured in such a way that the two line branches, extending parallel to each other, for the HF and the LF signals both to be positioned so as to be offset radially relative to the connector-side coaxial internal conductor.
The exemplary illustrative non-limiting arrangement may be configured in such a way that the pre-assembled plug-in connector internal conductor having the attached dielectric and the branch arrangement consisting of the HF internal conductor and the LF internal conductor having the associated balun can be introduced from the connector side into the external conductor and assembled. However, the exemplary illustrative non-limiting arrangement may also be configured and designed in such a way that a corresponding assembly is possible from the opposing side or that the plug-in connector components are assembled on both sides.
Depending on the specific application, it is also possible, in an exemplary non-limiting arrangement, to use in the plug-in connector a plurality of baluns of differing lengths. This allows adaptation to the respective HF frequency range to be transmitted and the desired locking effect and attenuation to be carried out.
In an exemplary illustrative non-limiting implementation, the omission of a specific housing or a specific chamber in a housing and the accommodation of the branch means, including the associated attenuation means, in the plug-in connector allows a considerable amount of space to be saved. It is particularly surprising in this regard that this ultimately does not lead or does not have to lead to enlargement or relevant enlargement of the plug-in connector. In addition, the exemplary illustrative non-limiting plug-in connector can be manufactured extremely economically as, in contrast to conventional plug-in connectors, an additional hole is required merely in the external conductor.